Snippets
by Rokutagrl
Summary: Short, fluffy, only sometimes angst-y, Taishirou stories-- just because. Please read/review! Prompt suggestions always welcomed. Rated for some swearing and the occasional mention of mature themes.
1. Brownies

A/N: Because these stories were wasting away on multiple mediums (my ipod, notebooks, Microsoft), and since the fandom has been a bit quiet I thought: heck, why not?

Prompt: Brownies

Author: Rokutagrl

Chartacters: Koushriou, Taichi

Pairings: Taishirou

Warning: A sexual theme mentioned? Swearing.

Brownies

Koushirou hates himself. Like a lot. Like a whole lot a lot a lot. And just from those small mental outbursts he can only infer that perhaps he's having a mental break down more than anything else.

But it isn't his entire fault. No, in fact, it's Betty Crocker's. It's all her fault, whoever she is with her helpful hints and easy instructions that aren't so very helpful thank-you-very-much!

Koushirou might have a degree in Computer Science from the prestigious Tokyo University, but he also has fudge in his hair, on his face, and a tray full of brown…stuff sitting on the counter waiting to not be eaten by anyone. It's sprinkled with flecks of white the redhead suspects to be pieces of egg, and when he pokes "it" the not quite liquid, not quite solid substance threatens to spill all over the counter. Not that it would really make a difference with all the eggshells, vinegar oil, and flour that's already decorating the surface in some sort of misshapen collage.

"It" was supposed to be brownies. Simple, wonderful brownies that Koushirou would present to his boyfriend to mark their one-year of living together.

They would have been "made from scratch," so that when Taichi-san came home he would ooh and awe over the younger's newfound domestic skills. From there he would promptly whisk the small genius into his arms and learn what else he could do in other parts of the house.

Maybe he should have turned down the oven, because suddenly the kitchen felt twenty degrees hotter than usual.

Koushirou was only in the process of discarding his disastrous first attempt (alright, so maybe it was the third, but it was the only attempt that had looked somewhat like the actual product so sue him), when he heard the door swing open and Taichi announce his entrance.

No swear word in the Japanese dictionary could convey Koushirou's immense displeasure as his failure dropped from his hands in the shock, coating the kitchen floor with chunks of Not-Brownies. It was only more uncomforting that Taichi has a sixth sense for anything food-like and picks that moment to enter the kitchen. Koushirou is sort of thinking of renaming it the "War Zone," for it's very likeness of World War Three the Baking Edition.

"Do I smell brownies?"

"Shit fuck!"

Taichi laughs at the poor, blushing, bumbling Koushirou whose degree from Tokyo University does not actually come with instructions on how to commit seppuku with nothing but an empty tin pan and brownie mix in case your boyfriend chooses to come home early from work to find you making a thorough mess of yourself.

Kind of figures, huh?

Taichi doesn't comment on the room being in disarray, something Koushirou thinks he'll be rewarded for later. Instead he throws some paper towels on the floor, giggling while Koushirou stands back uselessly (for the first time in forever). He then scoops up his lover with a very lecherous grin whispering, "Happy Anniversary, Koushirou!"

And proceeds to make a mess of him, instead.


	2. Sacrifice

A/N: Did I mention I don't own Digimon? Because I don't.

Prompt: Sacrifice

Author: Rokutagrl

Chartacters: Koushriou, Taichi

Pairings: Taishirou

Warning: Well, no one dies…

-----

Sacrifice

When given the chance to Captain the varsity team, Taichi quit soccer altogether. Teachers cajoled him, students rioted, and rival schools allowed a breath of relief because all the efforts of his peers just went to waste on the brunette.

It was a little redhead that just shook his head and posed a very important question: How would Taichi pay for college without a Soccer Scholarship?

So Taichi went back to the sport he once loved so much. He spent hours after class for practice, weekends were observed by games alone, and Sundays were meant solely for homework and game plans.

Teachers and student alike cheered, rivals sucked the air right back into their lungs, and Koushirou had to count the three hours a week he spent with Taichi during an accumulation of lunch breaks, passing times, and short glances during attended games.

It was no surprise to Taichi when he found the small note posted to his locker seven months later in the younger boys handwriting.

"Sorry."


	3. Dark

A/N: Because these stories were wasting away on multiple mediums (my ipod, notebooks, Microsoft), and since the fandom has been a bit quiet I thought: heck, why not?

Prompt: Dark

Author: Rokutagrl

Chartacters: Koushriou

Pairings: None

Warning: None

-----

Dark

Koushirou was not afraid of the dark. Logically, there was nothing to fear.

Shadows were merely shapes reflecting in the diminutive light from beneath the small crack in his door. The sounds that filled his room could be summarized as the perfect summer breeze.

And the voices down the hall were his parents, trying not to wake the supposedly sleeping boy. But it was their wishes that went unfulfilled and the words that soured his peaceful mind.

Koushirou knew there was nothing to be frightened of in the dark.

No, it was the truth that frightened him most of all.


	4. Angel

Prompt: Angels

Author: Rokutagrl

Chartacters: Koushirou

Pairings: Taishirou

Warning: Character death :(

-----

Angels and Demons

When people spoke of angels Koushirou imagined people in their normal state sitting above the clouds and playing sweet magical harps with golden halos nestled around their heads. He couldn't quite believe something so silly as that, but he could picture it.

But Koushirou could not imagine his beloved Taichi decked in traditional robes having nothing to do for hours but sit and play an instrument. Taichi could not be expected to wait patiently and watch as others lived, doing something he could not. Koushirou also had a hard time believing a halo could perch in the untamed head of hair his lover always sported.

Maybe it was easier to see Taichi as a demon. A creature with knarled horns and impish grins, perhaps a penchant for disaster and perverted thoughts. But Koushirou knew that could not be so, either. His lover knew very little evil. He could never be a monster.

No. It was so much easier to pretend the man alive. Neither too good nor too evil-- just the right amount of Taichi. The type of person who laughed the longest, yelled the loudest, lived as though there was not enough time in the world.

Taichi was easier to imagine alive, instead of buried six feet below the ground, where blood no longer flowed in his veins. Where his eyes were closed and once burning flesh turned ice cold to the touch.

He was alive—even if it was only in Koushirou's imagination.


	5. Secret Picnics

Prompt: Picnic

Author: Rokutagrl

Chartacters: Koushirou, Taichi

Pairings: Taishirou

Warning: Lameness to the tenth degree!

-----

Secret Picnic

At midnight Taichi appeared before his door with a backpack on his shoulder and an impish grin upon his face. Luckily Koushirou had been on one of his All-Night Computer Programming Marathons and had not been awakened by the scratching on his front door. He was rewarded no answer either when Taichi took him by the arm and proceeded to drive for a mile along the road that night.

They didn't stop until they reached an old bridge, behind the Odaiba Apartments Koushirou remembered occupying when he was too small to fiddle with machinery. The place where all their adventures had really begun. Taichi merely parked along the side of the road, took his burden with him, then set-up on the patch of green.

He had packed a graying blanket with faded pictures of Teddy Bears, and the only snack he had brought was cold sandwiches and a couple of juice packs.

Above their heads, Koushirou could hear the late night traffic shuffling along. The city lights smothered the brightness of the stars, and the small stream at their feet was dark, yet polluted with years of unattended care. He was allergic to the peanut butter in his own sandwich, which Taichi swore he had only forgotten since it was the only non-organic substance in his house, and he had never been partial to the taste of Lychee in the juice pouch.

But sitting there with Taichi, laughing, and reminiscing with their bodies stretched across the faded blanket and arms wrapped around one another Koushirou felt that it was all just perfect.


	6. Apocalypse

Prompt: Apocalypse

Author: Rokutagrl

Chartacters: Koushirou, Taichi

Pairings: Taishirou

Warning: The author trying to be funny when she really isn't. Sort of sexual.

-----

Apocalypse

"First, we need utilize some protection. If we can advance from there…"

"Protection? What do we need protection for?"

"Taichi-san, you're not just going to thrust your way in and tear everything apart! It's irresponsible… Barbaric even! We need to strategize."

"But what's the point about 'strategizing'? When it happens you're not going to be following charts, you know? It's going to be a real rush—there won't be any time to actually think…!"

"I always think, Taichi-san. I'm thinking right about now the perfect place would be the computer room. Its dark, secluded enough, and I can really do a thing or two with some computers…"

"I don't think the computer room is going to work out…First of all it's in school, and yeah. Just not going to happen. Why can't we just use your room? It's almost like a computer room and you're mom can bake while we're busy!"

"We're not including my mother in this right now! Besides, the computer room would be best in priority. My house can be a secondary option."

"…But I really wanted to involve your mother!"

"Not everything is about my mother, Taichi-san! Let's be serious for a nanosecond, alright?"

"Fine, fine. Now what's your opinion on fire?"

"…No. Just no. Can you imagine how disastrous that would be?"

"I guess I can see your point. Besides, we don't want things to get anymore flaming than they already are."

"I hate you."

"Love you, too, babe!"

"…"

And they wondered why nobody wanted to share lunch with them.

----

A/N: Get your contingency plans together people, because the Zombie Apocalypse is going to happen! Yes, they're talking about Zombies and not sex, but why can't it be both? I really thought Taichi would have fun with something like this, and Koushirou would be really serious considering he also believes in aliens! Haha, I just saw this prompt and remembered many nights at college walking around campus and mapping out the best places to survive. …I'm a giant dork, but it's fun! And you never use flamethrowers. Ever!


	7. Heat

Prompt: Heat

Author: Rokutagrl

Chartacters: Koushirou, Taichi

Pairings: Taishirou

Warning: I think there's a second of swearing. Also the author completely fabricating the story to fit her evil needs.

A/N: This takes place during Bokura no War Game where Tai is so floored by whatever Koushirou just said and they stare at each other so intently that it takes Wargreymon many attempts to get his attention… There really is no way for this to happen, but honesty it was four in the morning and I was watching the Taishirou version by TimeFlies (?) and thought: "Well, Tai IS distracted… why not make it yummy?!" Thus this little diddy was born. I apologize XD

-----

Heat

He was going to die.

At least at that point in time, he couldn't help but think it would be so. A missile had been launched-- many in fact. They would make contact, implode, and there would be many tiny Taichi pieces flying in the air. Or even worse, nothing left at all.

But it was the e-mails that had made him even more furious. People were crying all over the world—sending them their regrets, their needs, their wants, most of all their anger. People were scared and frustrated, but Koushirou just calmly mouthed off Agumon without a second thought. Like he had all the time in the world to merely sit around and read his e-mails.

It had hit him hard. Almost like the explosion poised to occur. Koushirou's head was always in the right place.

And it pissed Taichi off. So. Much.

The world was ending, and Koushirou could sit there and make his theories and read those fucking pleas for help. But when he finally turned, his eyes wide and face full of mortality, Taichi couldn't help it. His mind logged off it's own network, his tongue dry in his mouth.

Koushirou was human. Actually human. With flesh, and blood, and organs. Really, it shouldn't have been a crucial epiphany.

If someone had asked later why he had done it Taichi would have simply laughed and shrugged the whole adventure off as one of those "heat of the moment" sorts of things you only heard of in trial cases.

But in truth he'd been conscious for every tingling second his lips had descended on Koushirou's. The red head's lips had been cool, light, and Taichi could only describe it all as electrifyingly real. Somehow the feel of another's mouth tasted so refreshing, like devouring watermelon after a long summers day.

They were alive and he wanted to stay that way if it took every ounce of power.

"TAICHI!"

Why did he hear Wargreymon?

He would apologize not a minute later. Explain that he had lost his head. That he loved Sora, but you know, Koushirou had been the closest one to him at the time. He just wanted assurance he wasn't dieing alone. Then the red head would only nod with his understanding and say 'okay'; "Suspension Bridge Effect!"

Summer was coming to an end.


	8. Annogram

Prompt: Annogram

Author: Rokutagrl

Chartacters: Koushirou, Taichi

Pairings: Taishirou

Warning: Silliness :) Bad writing…

-----

Annogram

"It's not that funny," Taichi gripped under his breath, but it only served to send the genius into another fit of giggles. He wasn't all that sure what was more frightening: seeing his younger boyfriend on the floor almost in tears over something so ridiculous, or the fact that he NEVER saw it coming.

"But… but… but…!" And that was all the intellect Koushirou could spare on the subject before he started tearing up again.

Apparently Taichi had chosen the wrong afternoon to take a visit to the young redhead. The reason being that in his boredom the hysterical teen had added an "annogram" converter onto his computer (why he needed something like THAT, Taichi couldn't care to understand) and had spent the last hour adding names, people, and places to see how many different words he could find.

Taichi didn't pretend to understand the musings of a genius.

"Let's see what your name brings up!" Koushirou had said as he typed in the words T-A-I-C-H-I. Not many options for the one.

"Y-A-G-A-M-I!" Koushirou typed in next. "It says here-"

"What is it?" Taichi had tried to see around his boyfriend's head at the screen. That had been his first mistake.

His last mistake: "I'm a gay?"

That had been the trigger to send Koushirou into a fit on his bedroom floor.

"Y-you're gay! And your last name-!"

A very small part of Taichi hoped his boyfriend choked on his own laughter.


	9. Bitter Sweet

Prompt: Habits

Disclaimer: Don't own Digimon.

Author: Rokutagrl

Chartacters: Koushirou, Taichi

Pairings: Taishirou

Warning: Uhm… :/ If you can understand what's going on, you're super in my book?

A/N: This was written almost two years ago! Actually, longer than that… I just found it in my old math notebook the other day and decided: what the heck? I also wrote a lot of other Taishirou's in that book… So it's kind of just scribbled mess, but hey it's Taishirou?

-----

Bitter Sweet

Before class begins every morning, Taichi sits on the steps to the library. It was the closest he ever comes to going inside, and the closest Koushirou ever came to leaving.

He waits with two plates of cinnamon buns from the school's cafeteria sitting by his feet. He always gets up too early in the morning to purchase the organic mix of dough and icing that tastes more of plaster than sweet.

His mother would probably make it for him, if he were to ask, but instead he spends $1.25 plus an extra twenty five cents for extra icing each, daily. For both, the expense comes out to $3.00 even.

Koushirou did the math once. $3.00 for every five days at school came out to a weekly expenditure of $15.00. The exact amount of Taichi's monthly allowance. He even took his amount of savings and gave the exact day Taichi would go broke buying breakfast for two—even calculating in possible snow days.

Taichi got a job, evenings in a local diner. Koushirou told him it wasn't a good idea with his grades, but never brought up the subject of expense after that. Once, he even bit into the achingly hard buns and told Taichi it was the sweetest part of his day.

Taichi never thought $15.00 a week was such a bad price to spend with Koushirou. And even though it all ends up in the trash today, he'll be back tomorrow patiently waiting to repeat the process all over again.

Some habits die-hard, others are just bitter-sweet.

----

Notes: Taichi is written in present tense. Koushirou is written in past tense… you can infer whatever you want from that.


	10. Normal

Prompt: Normal

Disclaimer: Don't own. Never will. I resign myself to fate.

Author: Rokutagrl

Chartacters: Koushirou, Taichi

Pairings: Taishirou

Warning: uhm…. Not much….?

Note: I haven't written in a while due to school and bussy ness ness, so I decided to write this story that has been in my ipod BEFORE I rush off to give a performance reading poetry in an hour X_x I will probably upload another drabble tonight :D

PS: I have written all of chapter five for Inanities, except for one flowy part. As soon as I have more time I shall edit and upload. I WILL NOT BE LEAVING IT UNDONE! :D

-----

Normalcy

It's normal to be lying here on your bed, limbs and torsos so twisted we could make a cobra green. Resting one cheek against the cool contours of your pillowcase that defines the shape of my body. It's normal to think that perhaps this is the only use your bed ever sees, because I have yet to see you sleep when a computer is so accessible. But you're with me, so why should something so tangible get in the way?

I've never seen you so animated before, gesturing to a ceiling that could care less about the makes and changes of space explorations. Or the chemicals one might find so far from where the eyes can see. I only partially understand every other word you say, and you only partially care that I don't. It's normal to let it be as it is.

But when my nose finds comfort in the cool nape of your neck, I'm surprised to hear the uproarious laughter that splits my ears and brings an end to our casual afternoon lessons. The stubble from a few nights lacking a good shave tickles where the skin is delicately made. You choke on bits of my hair and I'm careful not to rub too harshly in case I might accidentally burn ivory pigments.

It's too soon when you yell your defeat, pushing against broad shoulders to relinquish the weight. You're not strong enough to push me away, but I'm strong enough to make you think you are. The pillow doesn't feel so cool any more—but almost too hot for the room to allow. You're facing me, and I'm facing you, and there's a normal quiver in the parting of my lips because they delight so much in your approximates. And the stars that expand endlessly through your eyes settle somewhere in my chest. In a cavity I cannot define, like the words you choose to spout oh-so-frequently.

It's normal that we pull apart to detail our separation. To give the serpent back its scales and let the world acknowledge we're two apportioned beings. I can't see your face from where my cheek rests against the pillow, for the first time today. It's cooler on this side, but only in comparison to the heat it must compensate, and I'm struck so hard by the normalcy of this situation.

It's normal, because we're not in love.


	11. Happiness

Prompt: Happiness

Disclaimer: Digimon would be five hundred seasons of Taishirou loving if I owned it. Make you own insinuations ;)

Author: Rokutagrl

Characters: Koushirou, Taichi

Pairings: Taishirou…ish.

Warning: None.

Note: This and another have been sitting on my computer forever. Thought I'd spruce them up and ship them out as an early Thanksgiving present to the fandom (if anyone reads this, that is!)

XD

Party Wishes

"I don't like birthday parties," a six-year-old Koushirou claims. He regrets this ten days later when he has to explain to a confused Yuki his distaste of the social scene.

It's not that he dislikes parties. He dislikes burdening his parents for rides when they should be working, and he could be… studying. He dislikes being reminded that his parents aren't who they pretend to be. He dislikes the obligation his birth gives them to act out. He dislikes seeing empty chairs where friends and warm wishes should be seated.

"I don't do parties," Koushirou tells a flabbergasted Taichi, and feels just a bit better that he hasn't lied this time. The redhead likes parties. He just neither attends nor throws them.

Taichi frowns, unbelieving. "Everyone loves parties!"

"Not me, Tai. Just let it go."

And they do. The subject nevermore presents itself on the table. But Koushirou wishes that even though he denies wanting one—someone might care enough to celebrate him despite_. _But they don't. Not this year, or the next, or the one before.

So it's all the more surprising when two years later on a day that should be like the other 364 days of the year (excluding major holidays and vacations) that he finds himself assaulted by streamers, banners, and cake! Oh my!

In the center of the festivities is a guilty looking Taichi who can only muster a, "Happy Birthday, pal?" before he's silenced with appreciation.

"I know you said you don't like parties," Taichi frowns at the blasphemy, looking put out and tired from having to decorate _and clean_. Chores were never his cup of tea. "But I wanted to celebrate you, man. 'Cause you're like my friend and all."

It's a pathetic little speech, but Koushirou takes it to bed with him that night. He twists the words with his body and smiles in a dream where Taichi is telling him, "I love you."

When Koushirou blows out his candles three years down the road, there's only one wish he wants.

"I'm going to take her home, buddy." The brunet ruffles his hair, and deep inside Koushirou feels his heart stir. It isn't pleasant.

"Yeah…" He says dejectedly as he watches his long time friend drag a practical extension of his own body through the door. He wishes and prays—no matter how illogical it is—that there is no drunken aftermath this night. For once, please let there be no math!

Koushirou thinks the next morning, heart in his coffee because it needs to be motivated to beat, that asking for happiness might have been a wish too far.


	12. Discrimination

Prompt: Ignorance

Disclaimer: Ownership. Not mine.

Author: Rokutagrl

Characters: Koushirou (mentioned), Taichi, Koushirou's mother

Pairings: Taishirou

Warning: Discrimination, implied sexual activity, stupidity.

Note: Written a while ago when I was having a hard time understanding the ignorance and stupidity some people still hold in this world. And one of the many times I've researched the horrible attitude and _ignorance _of a certain Topeka, Kansas church group. It's kind of sad I had to make Koushirou's mom the bad… _lady_, but it happens?

:(

Discrimination

"Why do you want to be gay?" His mother never really understood.

To her it seems we suddenly decided to paint the sky a funny shade of periwinkle green, or forge a signature in order to go on the school trip since I had it buried in my school bag for two weeks and just forgot to hand it over to my mom. It doesn't look anything like her handwriting but I've committed myself to the lie.

I think she just doesn't like the amount of times I forced her little boy to skip extracurricular activities to bother the local arcade. She's made it a point to believe that everything in her sons life has a trail of crumbs leading to my doorstep—which it sort of does, but not in the manner of her thinking.

I didn't wake up one morning and decided my life was far too easy. That I'd rather be looked down upon by peers. Hear the hateful things people think aloud on the news. Be denied scholarships, and jobs, and friends just because…

I can't hold Koushirou's hand in public, or hold his cheeks squarely in my palms when he's cold. Telling him he's, "Absolutely adorable," makes an elevator ride awkward. The things you're supposed to share in a relationship are all the things that make his face color with shame.

I can meet his mother, though, in the middle of the street on a sunny day. Discretion was never really her first name, and I bet it wasn't her second. I mean, Koushirou knew about his adoption practically six years before she made any mention to him. She has yet to realize his years of withdrawal from human contact started from that one slip.

I shouldn't be too surprised the boisterous brunette finds screaming my business in public to be perfectly natural. People are starring with their stirring emotions, and she's glaring so coldly you'd think it were Christmas. The moment could only possibly be made better if I slung an "I'm A Homosexual" sign around my neck complimented by a matching pink cowbell. You know, in case anyone was actually wondering the authenticity of her posed inquiry.

If I could be straight, I'd have done it by now. I would pull the closest pair of breasts off the street and kiss the lips attached silly. I'd buy flowers, scream off rooftops— scrub toilets free of charge! Heck, I'd pull one of those ritzy, suave moves where the hero dips the poor damsel into a romantic serenade of tongue and necking. If I were straight, I wouldn't even mind if Koushirou's mother were the lead role. I'd happily let her twist my body anyway she likes in the middle of the shopping district.

But I wake up every morning with that soft weight against my chest; a numbing sensation about the size of a head where my heart still beats. Feeling the tickle of his breath. Tips of his hair nuzzling the skin of my throat. Watching him sleep. Hearing the occasional snore escape from chapped lips.

Awakening black eyes crusted over with sleep spying me with a cranky undertone, before bursting in the smallest grin—but not too wide, it hurts. Hands softly rubbing tired muscles. Light sighs echoing in the empty space between white spaces lined with smiling memories. The way his voice cracks when his head scrapes the wall. Our preceding laughter screaming through the short hallway. Neighbors pounding for us to desist present games, but I can't— being so lost in him.

Lost _with_ him.

If that means I'm gay…That my best friend refuses to take my phone calls, that I have to hold Koushirou while he cries sometimes because the only mother he's ever known tells him how disappointed his parents would be in his choices _if they were alive. _That the little sister I practically raised in an alternative world won't even show up on Christmas—or tells her children that they don't have an uncle. I still wonder what she's done with all the checks I sent through the mail…

Mom just smiles sadly and says, "Things will get better. They always do!" as she pours Koushirou another glass of Oolong tea.

If that's what it takes to hold him, whisper cheesy lines I heard on that movie last week, to kiss him senseless just to watch the whole world blend together—I'll suffer it all because…Well…

It all comes down to the nitty gritty truth that, "I love him."


End file.
